iNSaNiTY - 2p Italy x Germany
by Moniella
Summary: The man seemed to emerge from the mirror, only to grab Feliciano's wrists. "You are mine now. There is no escape." . Feliciano yelped again, realizing that no one was there to save him this time. Not even Ludwig, his dear trusted friend. "You could run, and you could hide, but this is my turf now. I can see every where you go, you useless monello."


**The unneeded meaning of start and end**  
><strong>To the disappearance of this soul<strong>  
><strong>Who remembers characters?<strong>  
><strong>From the window of madness, goodbye...<strong>

"Feliciano..." the chatters in his head rang, making the brunette toss and turn. The sweat rolled down his face and soaked everything around him, making it look like someone poured water all over him in an attempt to wake him up. But of course, that was not the case. "Feliciano...It's me. Aren't you going to respond?" Feliciano shook his head.

"Go away," he said in his sleep, responding to the mystical voice from his dream. The voice snickered and made Feliciano arch his back in an attempt to stop the voice. His bony and fragile hands went up to grasp at his auburn colored hair frustratingly, a painful grunt escaping his soft, rounded lips.

"You cannot get rid of me, no matter how hard you try." The voice kept ringing in his head, performing a sweet yet wicked tune to make Feliciano burst forth with madness and fear. Though, the Italian tried his best not to crack, for if he did, it might end with severe consequences.

"No, go away! You cannot control me!" Feliciano bawled, rolling on to the floor with a yell. He writhed for a while, screaming out his pain in loud painful shrieks. His body shook with intense force, enough to make even the strongest of men collapse, writing in agony. In his mind though, he was standing in front of a mirror, someone he did not know standing in front of him. The mirror was as tall as him, the golden frame standing out in all its beauty. Carvings of spirits, flowers, and vines ascended all across it. however, the mirror was shattered and he could only see the broken reflection of himself in front of it. Except...the only difference was he was not in his blue military uniform anymore. Instead it was replaced by one similar to his brother Lovino's uniform. The mafia uniform. Accept this one was a lot darker than tan and had more accessories. There was their flag on the right side of his arm and on his waist was two red elegant ropes swaying from the clasp. Not only that, a hat resembling to the World War II leader of Italy, Benito Mussolini, was appeared on his head. The eyes were a sinister looking red, the glimmer of a butter knife reflecting from the eyes.

**Hello, myself**  
><strong>Haven't we met before?<strong>  
><strong>Goodbye, yourself<strong>  
><strong>So, want to talk?<strong>

The man seemed to emerge from the mirror, only to grab Feliciano's wrists. "You are mine now. There is no escape." Feliciano let out a shriek of horror and jerked his wrist, only for his look-alike to dig his fingernails in to the wrists. Feliciano yelped again, realizing that no one was there to save him this time. Not even Ludwig, his dear trusted friend. "You could run, and you could hide, but this is my turf now. I can see every where you go, you useless monello."

The man rose the butter knife up, still keeping a strong hold on Feliciano's wrists. There was no way he could escape now, no matter what. His eyes closed in hopes that something would stop him, but this was indeed the end.

**iNSaNiTY**  
><strong>Like floating on air<strong>  
><strong>PSYCHoPaTHy<strong>  
><strong>A carefree life<strong>

Feliciano's eyes flew open in real life, only for him to let out yet another agonizing yelp. He laid there motionless for seconds, until his eyes flew open. It was as if he was a marionette, and his puppeteer was somewhere at the sidelines controlling his every move, every word. Every action.

He stood up shakily and walked over to the mirror, the same one he saw in his fantasy. This time, he observed the same person from before. He gasped and plummeted backwards, battering his crown on the bedside dresser. The Dale Tiffany lighting table lamp came crashing down on his head, making him shriek before he passed out yet again.

**iNSaNiTY**  
><strong>An illusion that can't end<strong>  
><strong>CaPTiViTY<strong>  
><strong>Like the corruption is continuing<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?**  
><strong>Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you<strong>  
><strong>Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know<strong>  
><strong>Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot<strong>

It took me awhile to gather myself finally, but I managed it somehow. The bright glittering sun was in my eyes as I yawned, my purple orbs opened up to reveal the new world. The sight from my new body. I finally had maintained it for myself, seeing how I am a parasite. A parasite of darkness that dwells in people's souls and overtakes them sometimes when I manage to get to their heads. It's such a surprise actually, I sometimes don't know how anyone can even deal with me. The parasites usually are the opposite in personality of the owner. Since my owner is- WAS very sweet and kind, I'm a monster. But yet I can't help but feel that I have another emotion besides death and hatred, but I can't put my finger on it. It's not loneliness. Who needs to be lonely when you've got yourself?

It took me awhile to realize it, but my presence wasn't the only one in the room. At my bedside was another creature, one with fair blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes. He looked very handsome, but yet I knew he wasn't one of me.

"You're finally awake Feliciano," he said, placing his hard and stiff hand on my shoulder. That bastard. He didn't ask to touch me before he did! The man gave me a warm and contempt smile, making me writhe in disgust.

"Get off of me," I spat, yanking my shoulder away from his touch. My body inched away from him and hit the head rack with a loud thud. Though, it didn't seem to hurt me at all. Feliciano, my host, called out the name Ludwig over and over in my mind. Was this that bastard I always heard about, Ludwig? It was always Ludwig this, or Ludwig that… Usually no mention of anyone else but him. What a sickening creature.

"Feliciano? Is there something wrong with you?" he asked again, sitting back down in his chair, a worried expression on his face. "Did you hit your head too hard?"

"_Bastardo_," I spat again, giving him a cold gaze. "My name is not Feliciano, got that? It's Luciano! Luciano Vargas!" I yelled, reaching for the butter knife in my pocket. He gazed down at it, eyes widening. In that moment he realized, I wasn't his precious little Feliciano.

**iNSaNiTY**  
><strong>It's like floating on air<strong>  
><strong>PSYCHoPaTHY<strong>  
><strong>A carefree life<strong>

He stood up hastily, grabbing me by my shirt collar. "You wench! What did you do with Feliciano?" he yelled, his teeth clenching together as if an attempt to look intense. He was like a runt to me- no more than a play toy at that. He was just as weak as Feliciano. He had "emotions".

"What did I do with him you ask?" I responded, looking down at the bed sheets. A twisted grin made it's way on to my face and I looked up at him, eyes full of insanity. "This is still his body! Each soul has a parasite within it, and I decided it was well enough time I take over for myself!"

He stood there for a moment, probably deciding if I should believe him or not. Ludwig shook his head and thrashed me against the head board, snarling in protest. "LIAR!" A dark chuckle ripped through my throat like it was escaping a cage and I looked up at him again, my maroon eyes seeming to have some color gleaming from them.

"Why don't you believe me? You have no proof I killed him. There's no corpse or anything hidden in this room. I was the only one found, in this room, when you came in, correct?" I countered, an even sicker grin on my face than before. Ludwig let loose of my shirt collar and dropped me to the bed, eyes still widened. There was no choice to believe me now, was there? My hand slithered back down to my belt to grasp the knife again, ready to attack when he was defenseless.

**iNSaNiTY**  
><strong>Dark? Light?<strong>  
><strong>iNSaNiTY<strong>  
><strong>iNSaNiTY<strong>

I watched carefully as the tears fell from Ludwig's eyes and I took this as an opportunity. In one quick movement I pulled my knife from it's sheath and I pinned him to the ground, grabbing him in a choak hold. Insane laughs arose from my throat as I raised the knife above myself. His eyes widened as he saw the knife, and saw that it was actually covered in some blood from my earlier victims. His eyes this time were narrow and full of complete and utter fear. I wouldn't blame him. I was about to kill him after all! I brought the knife down only to-

**sAnIty**  
><strong>Can't see the dark already<strong>  
><strong>pUrIty<strong>  
><strong>The days are longer<strong>  
><strong>sAnIty<strong>  
><strong>But that also must sink<strong>  
><strong>"sAnIty"<strong>  
><strong>... ?<strong>

The knife was thrown aside by an unknown force, only found out to be me myself. But how could this happen? Did I have some kind of spasm? No, I wasn't It was that stupid host of mine. He was rebelling against me! He actually managed to do it to, for I was brought back in to his mind, his usual kind self taking over. I watched through his eyes as Ludwig and him hugged and laughed with each other, both happy tears running down their reddened faces. I needed to gain control again. This was the time! I could start my domination of earth by killing him!

**iNSaNiTY**  
><strong>Like floating on air<strong>  
><strong>PSYCHoPaTHY<strong>  
><strong>A carefree life<strong>

I got you. I regained control and turned the hug in to another choak hold, this time squeezing as hard as I could. I kneed him in the stomach a couple times, each making him scream out in utterly pain. And he kept on screaming as I had my way with him; kicking, hitting, striking, stabbing. Everything I could possibly do to kill him. And finally, that's exactly what he did. One of the strongest people that everyone knows, Ludwig Beilschmidt, was killed by someone as low class as moi. But I guess this starts my days as a phyco killer, doesn't it? I have iNSaNiTY in my heart, and I tend to keep it that way. Another crooked and creepy smile formed on my face as I got up and left the room, leaving the corpse surrounded in blood for everyone to see in it's glory.

**iNSaNiTY**  
><strong>An illusion that can't end<strong>  
><strong>CaPTiViTY<strong>  
><strong>Unable to run away<strong>  
><strong>iNSaNiTY<strong>  
><strong>Like floating on air<strong>  
><strong>PSYCHoPaTHY<strong>  
><strong>A carefree life<strong>  
><strong>iNSaNiTY<strong>  
><strong>An illusion that can't end<strong>  
><strong>CaPTiViTY<strong>  
><strong>The corruption is continuing<strong>


End file.
